


[GGAD]和平協議書

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 一隻死狗在對我說話我真的是搞不懂我全篇都在寫些什麼了，我覺得我好茫（雙關）😂😂😂





	[GGAD]和平協議書

　　鄧不利多挺著個大肚子，此時正往七年級葛蘭芬多和史萊哲林的黑魔法防禦課堂走去。

　　一路上受到的注目比起半年前少了許多，但還不免會有人轉身回望，眼裡情緒百百種，但總歸比全盤的惡意好上太多，鄧不利多索性也不去在意了。反正校內再怎麼樣，都不會有人拿發餿的雞蛋試圖丟他，說什麼靠爬前任黑魔王的床來博取歡聲的人沒資格做一名教師。

　　縱使那名婦人馬上被壓制，安慰也從四面八方倒海而來，鄧不利多仍將自己龜縮在學校裡，直到下班才利用辦公室的壁爐返回家裡。

　　他並不是埋怨現在的生活，他是說，他有什麼好埋怨的呢？魔法界和平了，聖徒與正氣師不再互相殘殺，蓋勒特甚至為他委身妥協，但他隱隱還是覺得……不安。

　　腹部的圓挺和重量已經讓他接受一部份現實，剩下的卻總是充滿不真實感。他現在還是會時時做惡夢，夢見決戰、夢見血、夢見他奪得了接骨木魔杖。被驚醒時他總會渾身冷汗，丈夫的手則會環在他的肚皮，從肌膚相貼的身體傳遞溫暖給他。

　　這才是現實。鄧不利多會闔緊眼簾，蜷縮在丈夫規律起伏的胸懷，一遍遍催眠自己這才是現實，那只是夢。

　　無論如何，與愛人揮杖相向的結局再也不可能發生，世界和平了。

　　不會再有相愛之人被迫分開。

－

　　鄧不利多與婚姻，這是葛林戴華德提出的第一個條件。然而光是這一條件，就已經在整個魔法界——至少是英國地區——掀起一翻動盪。

　　他們倆的過往被翻出來，成為人們樂道的下午茶話題。情史？謊言？沒人在乎，魔法部允許了！葛林戴華德與鄧不利多要結婚了！最強大白巫師與最可怕黑魔王的世紀婚禮，由英國魔法部主力包辦，各國魔法部協力輔佐！

　　第一步不是挑場地挑禮服、議決賓客名單或設計邀請函圖案，更不是決定婚禮蛋糕在製作上該參入多少磅的糖。他們的第一步是打破婚姻法——現有大英帝國巫師婚姻法——只允許法律上的一男一女在官員見證下簽字結合，而無法同理運用在同性戀人之上。

　　此舉打破英國多年的保守傳統，為各國樹立起一條新興大道。

　　第二項條件，是孩子。

　　葛林戴華德要求各國，必須開發出一款讓男巫也能平安孕育、分娩孩子的咒語或魔藥。

　　各大學者攪盡腦汁，一邊為前黑魔王居然想和鄧不利多結婚之餘還想擁有子嗣感到震撼，同時也被此番挑戰激出熱情與慷慨激昂。

　　這可是結合各國人才的巨型研究！學者們無一不卯足幹勁，在研究開始的四個禮拜後便開始投身活體動物實驗。

　　簽署了和平協議後，令各大媒體驚訝的是聖徒數量不減反增。葛林戴華德的要求看似荒誕，但確實促使魔法部做出改變，致力爭取婚姻平等權的諸多巫師在魔法部長針對前兩大條件點頭那刻大放煙火，他們撥開雲彩，將五顏六色的魔法火花打入天空，並用純粹的黑絲綢襯出火光閃亮的美。

　　各家報社相繼報導，當聖徒之名不再染血，許多年輕人便爭相加入葛林戴華德麾下。和舊有聖徒不同，他們非但不仇視鄧不利多，甚至將其視作第二位救世主，不但替世間帶來和平，還為他們捎來平等。

　　許多人在和平協議簽訂後，每日醒來的第一手報導便是關於葛林戴華德。若非如此，也是講述聖徒與普通民眾如何磨合，怎樣提供彼此的想法與技術、打造一片所有巫師皆可融洽相處的理想鄉。

　　與之相比，預言家日報簡直靜得像被施展禁言咒，除了在修改法律一事有象徵性的報導篇幅，對葛林戴華德或鄧不利多卻一字也沒在報紙上提及。

　　這是第三項條件：媒體素養。

　　英國媒體昔日以預言家日報為首，總打著新聞自由之名大肆宣揚不實報導，扳倒是非，讓受害者在眾多情況下成了讀者眼中的加害者。

　　「這是不對的。」葛林戴華德在演講台上說，「新聞自由不該是媒體大放厥詞、妖言惑眾的理由。當然，上述這些媒體只是部分，這世上還是有許多循規蹈矩、遵守行規的報章媒體。但他們被看見了嗎？與那些挑起仇恨、卻從不曾為自己犯下的錯誤負責的媒體相比，這些『做對事情的人』被看見了嗎？」

　　他舉了鄧不利多做例子，說已然是他未婚夫的愛人在當前最困難被媒體打壓；明明是挺身而出，卻在出征時被笑話苟且下流；停止了戰爭，卻淹沒在眾人的批評與謾罵。

　　是誰的錯？

　　「是我的錯。」

　　葛林戴華德敞高雙臂，修長的接骨木握在他兩指間。

　　「是我的錯。因為我愛他，因為我帶不走他，因為我離開了他。」

　　但真相確實只是如此嗎？

　　「我本以為英國大眾至少會包容他。」他環顧了現場一圈，心知鄧不利多在某個看不見的地方聽著。那是他早前向對方要求的，在他於家門口落下那離別吻後，「至少，不會過份苛責他。但看來是我想多了。」

　　談和之前，鄧不利多受盡抨擊。媒體的自私促成民怨，為短期利益造就一番惡意輿論，他的愛人太過善良，甚至不願在無知的加害者面前露出傷疤，只一味用堅強裹住血痕。

　　「或許我不該埋怨，畢竟一切起因於我。」

　　惡咒、尖叫、淌血的女孩。他是鄧不利多悲慟的起源。

　　「但現在我做出了改變，我在想——您們是否也願意去改變。」

　　不再被虛偽的文字驅使行動，憑藉自我找尋真相，滅除只會煽動情緒、卻對實情毫無幫助的道導。

　　這是他對鄧不利多流血的補償，也是因他實在看夠了無知造成的後果。

　　他要讓這些人變得「聰明」一些，於是預言家日報首當其衝，成為輿論下倒塌的第一座堡壘。

－

　　鄧不利多穿過火焰回到了家，粉塵沾在呼吸道上引得他頻頻咳嗽，未足月的孩子還在腹裡踢他兩腳，彷彿埋怨他這個父親干擾睡眠。廚房傳來陣陣餘香，那是他們的家庭小精靈正在料理晚餐，葛林戴華德尚未歸來，他還有時間洗個澡換套衣服。

　　粉紅色泡泡香精是鄧不利多近期的最愛，那是奎妮在他孕期滿六個月時贈送給他的，取自麻瓜泡泡糖的甜味，鄧不利多非常喜歡這種新興零食。

　　就像魔法惡作劇，他從來不曾設想麻瓜的創意能讓零食被吹成巨大泡泡。鄧不利多泡進滿是甜味的浴缸，巨大的肚子不斷擠壓膀胱，他只能半側著身體，才不會在泡澡過程中失禁。

　　懷孕很不好受，更何況他肚皮裡的還是一對雙胞胎——一對會在他好不容易熟睡、或正準備和葛林戴華德好好溫存時忽然打起群架來的雙胞男孩。

　　他的胸部在數個月內豐挺起來，尺寸不大不小，但身為男人還是不免害臊。再過一兩個月那對乳房便會泌出奶水，好來餵養他和愛人的兩個孩子，而根據動物實驗結果，男巫的奶量應當也不會太多，至少是不夠給兩個嗷嗷待哺的孩子吃。

　　得去向阿波佛要些山羊奶了，鄧不利多默默排出日程。

　　晚餐前葛林戴華德回來了，他們吻了一會，在燃燒的壁爐旁相擁，闡述對彼此的愛。丈夫說了些話，大多是關他目前的工作。

　　合作、監視、測驗——那是第四項條件，也是令魔法部最為急促不安的——循序打破保密法。

　　不以流血衝突，而是改用更為溫和的手法，來讓麻瓜「知道」巫師的存在。

　　提出此條件前，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多就已然經歷多場唇槍舌戰了。進攻、退守、佯裝攻擊、轉守為攻，他們那幾天連對方的臉都不想見一面，心裡卻都十足渴望對方的吻。最後他們雙雙退讓了，葛林戴華德同意不奴役麻瓜，但要求魔法部須訂定一套麻瓜專法，讓將來有專門法律可規範彼此接觸的麻瓜與巫師。

　　他們挑選了一群麻瓜做測試——包含男女老幼，但不含括麻瓜出生巫師的親屬或各國領導人；實驗地則是一處小村落，周遭只有荒山野嶺，以求唯一一條通往大城市的路。

　　葛林戴華德看出魔法部想拖，便提出得讓他當監工及顧問，以確保執行速度。

　　「麻瓜們接受的還好嗎？」鄧不利多坐在椅子上，葛林戴華德隔著肚皮輕吻他們的孩子。

　　「小孩基本上是沒問題了，但那些大人——特別是年老色衰的——認為這塊地上有惡魔吃了他們孩子的腦，把他們的孩子通通變成了神經病。」

　　鄧不利多噗哧笑了出來，「總比直接把你們當作惡魔要好，你們是那麼努力在向他們釋出『善意』。」他在說葛林戴華德縱容聖徒的出格舉動，雖然都不甚嚴重，但確實是有嚇到麻瓜，「我也想去見見他們。」

　　「等孩子出生，我親愛的。我們說好了的。」

　　兩個月後鄧不利多被推入產房，葛林戴華德全程陪護，羅西兒直到被擋在門外之前都在安撫自家領袖的情緒，以免他用眼神或魔杖殺光在場所有人。

　　「接生不需要這麼多助產士，他們為何待在這裡？」

　　「全聖蒙果有空的治療師和實習治療師都來了，為見證史上第一遭男巫生育子嗣及留下紀錄。鄧不利多教授也應允這點了。」

　　異瞳轉向仍在經歷陣痛的愛人，鄧不利多隨即把頭偏到另一邊去。

　　哼，教授。他悄悄握住鄧不利多的手。

　　鄧不利多一路痛了四、五個小時，牙齦險些沒被咬出鮮血，當把兩個嬰兒和兩個胎盤相繼排出體外，他差點沒累到當場虛脫。葛林戴華德親自為孩子剪了臍帶，並在抱大兒子時被血糊糊的小手賞了一個巴掌，腥紅血印打在臉上，葛林戴華德本人沒說什麼，倒是在場治療師不知該笑還是緊張。

　　鄧不利多笑了，於是年紀最小的實習治療師也跟著笑了，然後葛林戴華德瞪了他一眼，一秒後他從前門慌亂逃生了。

　　其他觀摩人員識相地退後一步，把中心的圓圈擴大範圍。

　　清洗乾淨、包著毛巾的男嬰被抱到鄧不利多眼前，一金一黑兩個小腦袋瓜，雖然渾身皺褶，但膚色都足夠紅潤，想必將來也會十分富有朝氣。淚珠終究順著眼角滑下，「安東尼奧、阿留斯。」

　　他成功了，父子三人均安。

　　丈夫的手也不再為殺人，而是為了擁抱這兩個新生的小生命。

－

　　產後不過一個禮拜的鄧不利多便急著返回校繼續授課，卻被丈夫及諸多魔法部官員軟硬兼施，被迫留在家中。

　　「你得做好全套的產後護理，阿爾，否則你身體會受影響的。」他的丈夫如是說。

　　葛林戴華德只差沒提起他在產房的短暫昏迷，但那不過三十多秒……好吧，他得承認那很可怕。鄧不利多能理解丈夫當時是多麼驚懼，他甦醒時感受到的魔力波動差點壓垮整間產房，或整間聖蒙果。

　　他能理解，但他不想照做！他不想整日只面對貼著溫馨壁紙的牆壁，或抱著他兒子的家庭小精靈和保母！

　　喔，他的男孩們真可愛。鄧不利多忍不住逗弄嬰兒肉呼呼的小臉。

　　好吧，至少產假結束後他要第一時間飛奔課堂，他可不希望學生的期末成績出現問題。

　　而此時他的丈夫正試圖將他的產假和育嬰假合併並無限延長。

－

　　暈厥的那三十秒，鄧不利多宛如回到過去。爸爸、媽媽、安娜、阿波佛，一人不少，他們又是完整的鄧不利多一家。

　　他們在餐桌前吃飯，飯菜與木桌的氣味真實的不像樣，香味逼人，令他食指大動。

　　那是他們還未搬家前的味道，地點卻是在高錐客洞。

　　他們談笑風生，大啖甘德拉的特製南瓜派，喝著蜂蜜羊奶，暖黃日光像永遠不會落下，高掛於他們窗外。直到博知維放下酒杯站起，笑著大拍兩兒子肩膀，說，「我們要走了，拜託你倆繼續扛下這個家啦。」

　　阿不思還來不及詢問，第二個起身的是甘德拉。

　　「不必替我們感到惋惜，親愛的。我們只是換個地方生活罷了。」

　　最後一個是亞蕊安娜，她來到阿不思面前，捧起兄長的臉並在其輕啄一口。

　　她說，「你要快樂，阿不思。你們都要快樂。」

　　他們三人走出門口，阿不思被釘在椅上無法移動。門緩緩關上，他的家人離他越來越遠。

　　不，他想說。不要走，不要離開我，不要拋下我。

　　——不要放任我孤單地活在這個世上。

　　握住他手的是阿波佛，他碩果僅存的家人。

　　他說，你不只有我。

　　「你得醒來，阿不思。你還得承擔做為一名父親的責任。」

　　於是他睜開眼，看到焦急如焚的丈夫；在產房之外，他見到哭紅雙眼的弟弟。

　　「……孩子，看了嗎？」

　　「看、看了，」阿波佛抹了把淚水鼻涕，吸了一大口涼氣，「金髮的那個，他有一雙安娜的眼睛。」

　　「哼，那明明就是我們阿爾的眼睛！」

　　「閉嘴啦王八蛋！」

－

　　數個月後，兩個男孩都斷了奶，他們開始餵食南瓜泥和其他副食品。夜晚，葛林戴華德會揉著丈夫日漸平坦的胸，發出一聲嘆息。

　　雙胞胎成功生育後，許多剛新婚的同性男巫家庭、以及想替妻子扛下生育重擔的丈夫們紛紛效仿，魔法部估計他們將會迎來一大波的嬰兒潮，並命人打造一面純金獎牌贈與鄧不利多與葛林戴華德，以感謝他們對巫師人口數的有利貢獻。

　　再過一段期間，紐特來信來說他懷孕了，並且西瑟斯還不知道。鄧不利多在回信上寫他很樂意為孩子取名。

　　隔天西瑟斯寫信來回絕了他。

　　他笑了笑，往嘴裡丟入一顆檸檬雪寶。

　　今天又是相對和平的一天。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 對！！！我讓安東尼奧從寵物升格為人了！！！感謝我吧安東尼噢！！！！！哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！


End file.
